


[PODFIC] Kitnapping

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mission Gone Wrong, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protectiveness, mentions of nudity, not actual angst, waking up after a Dragon-shift is kinda like waking up with a hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Dracoduceus' Summary:"Hanzo wakes up one morning to find that he's naked in the middle of the desert with no memory of how he came to be there.Next to him McCree tells him a story that couldn't possibly be true...could it?"
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	[PODFIC] Kitnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554566) by [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. ~~Permission to record this was granted,~~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOTHERFUCKER but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Dracoduceus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoduceus/pseuds/Dracoduceus) ♡

Play/Download via  [ Google Drive ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1SQ6h_ImHNA0KdvE6eeBmSsO4UApNjGOn)

Listen on  [ tumblr ](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/617606005319139328/kitnapping-written-by-dracoduceus-author)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
